This invention relates to a fabrication procedure using dilatancy devices to make an artificial limb for individuals with transtibial amputation.
Prosthetic limb production is a complicated process. Traditionally, it starts with casting a negative mold of the residual limb using Plaster-of-Paris casting bandages. The negative mold is then filled with Plaster-of-Paris to form a positive model, which is then modified according to the patient""s anatomical measurements. Finally, a soft insert is fabricated over the model, followed by lamination with a polyester resin or vacuum forming with a thermoplastic, such as polypropylene, to produce the prosthetic socket. The prosthetic socket is then joined with other components and aligned.
In clinical practice, Plaster-of-Paris is still used routinely. The prosthetic system and method of the present invention makes it possible to apply the principle of dilatancy to actually produce transtibial prosthesis or other limb prosthesis as is known in the art without the need for Plaster-of-Paris, which can be difficult to obtain in some situations.
1. Use of recyclable materials, especially the dilatancy casting system, using inexpensive sand to replace Plaster-of-Paris for forming a negative mold and positive model.
2. Use low-cost, portable equipment for alignment and forming of transtibial prosthesis. The equipment can be easily transported and maintained, to reduce initial set up and maintenance cost.
3. Use a simplified alignment approach, which was previously developed for Scotchcast prosthesis, to improve accuracy and minimize technical errors. Our laboratory trial showed that the procedure could provide rapid formation of a negative mold of a patient""s residual limb. The negative mold can be converted into a positive replica of the residual limb. From this positive model, a prosthetic socket can be made.